GrokDrium Snangrig Eldgrouth Fireforge
GrokDrium Snangrig Eldgrouth Fireforge: (Tom) KIA Description: Male Dwarf 4'8" 198lbs, his head is shaved and he wears a short red beard, at least for dwarf standards. His skin is fairly tanned for a Mountain Dwarf and covered with tattoos of random dwarven words and ancient glyphs that even he doesn't understand. He wears knee high black leather boots, a green and orange plaid kilt, green leather gloves and a necklace with a gold key. He carries a Greataxe with a yellow feather painted on one blade. Most just call him Grok. Grok comes from the Fireforge clan in the eastern Fasaga Mountains. For centuries the Fireforge clan has ruled the elbow, where the Fasaga Mountains turn from the east and head west across Tirianda. Grok grew up strong and showed a great solo fighting ability, however he lacked the ability to learn the strategy of fighting as one in a unit. Grok failed to learn his place within the clan and always seemed to find trouble for himself. At the age of 32 he was sent out with the other young Dwarves for their time of trial and when they came upon a horde of Duergar and the command for the wall was given it was Grok who broke ranks and ran head long into the enemy. Leaving a gap in the wall that allowed the Duergar to enter and take the advantage on the Dwarves. Though Grok was able to tear through many of the enemy he allowed many of his Dwarven brothers to fall in the battle. Grok would be rejected from the clan and forced to travel Tirianda to prove his worth in the clan before being allowed to return. He would travel the land alone for 20 years before hearing of the call to arms in Rangio where he came to fight the Orcs. Grok quickly became a friend of the group, although not very bright and his lack of words were sometimes frustrating he was a likable dwarf. Although his time was short with the adventures he came to like most of them too. It was in the Nightmare Tower that he met his end. As he seen the Banshee he knew the party was in trouble and the only choice was to flee or die. He turned and yelled, “we’s runnnnn”, Heading down the stairs knowing they would run into a pack of undead but anything would be better than a Banshee. As he cleared the 4th floor the three Banshee guards started up from the 3rd floor, as he heard none following him, he knew he had to give his friends time and stop the guards and the pack of skeletons from coming to the top of the stairs. He hoped that the party would come to their senses and find a way out before it was to late. Grok flew into a fit of rage like never before, he would stand his ground and fight to the end if that is what it took. As the first guard reached the steps below Grok, his Great Axe nearly tore the guard in two. Swords and Axe flew tearing at flesh and armor. The sounds of battle filled the stairs and reached up into the rooms above. In his fit of rage he could not hear the wail of the Banshee. Grok ripped thru the first two guards with little trouble until the third landed a critical shot to Grok. Staggering back a little gave room for the skeletons to surround him. As he fought the guard and tried to avoid the wild swings of the skeletons he took another critical hit in the back. He was able to finish the last guard and one skeleton in a flash but they just kept coming. It was an ambush from the start. He could not see the end of the skeletons coming up the stairs. He jumped down to the 3rd floor in an attempt to get past them. As he landed and tumbled to the side he stood to see two more guards to the front, a wight to his left and skeletons all around. Knowing this was the end he raise his axe and yelled’ “GROK NO LIKE”!! he rushed for the Wight and with three quick slashes of his axe the Wight was headless. As the Wight dropped Grok took two swords to the back and dropped to the floor. As he faded out he could be heard whispering “Grok no like”